familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lower Providence Township, Montgomery County, Pennsylvania
Lower Providence Township is a township in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania, United States, about 17 miles west of Philadelphia. The population was 25,436 at the 2010 census. History Upper Providence Township was established in 1805 by the division of the former Providence Township along the Perkiomen Creek. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the township has a total area of 15.6 square miles (40.3 km²), of which, 15.4 square miles (39.8 km²) of it is land and 0.2 square miles (0.5 km²) of it (1.29%) is water. Lower Providence Township is home to a portion of Valley Forge National Historic Park and Evansburg State Park. Evansburg State Park provides for a multitude of recreational opportunities such as horseback riding, hiking, picnicking, biking, fishing and hunting. Mill Grove, the first home in America of painter John James Audubon for which the community of Audubon, Pennsylvania is named, is maintained as a museum and wildlife sanctuary by Montgomery County. Demographics As of the 2010 census, the township was 81.0% White, 7.1% Black or African American, 0.1% Native American, 9.7% Asian, and 1.3% were two or more races. 2.9% of the population were of Hispanic or Latino ancestry http://www.usatoday.com/news/nation/census/profile/PA. As of the census of 2000, there were 22,390 people, 7,446 households, and 5,606 families residing in the township. The population density was 1,458.8 people per square mile (563.2/km²). There were 7,690 housing units at an average density of 501.0/sq mi (193.4/km²). The racial makeup of the township was 86.26% White, 7.25% African American, 0.11% Native American, 4.67% Asian, 0.07% Pacific Islander, 1.04% from other races, and 0.61% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.10% of the population. There were 7,446 households out of which 38.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.0% were married couples living together, 8.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.7% were non-families. 19.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.75 and the average family size was 3.21. In the township the population was spread out with 26.0% under the age of 18, 7.0% from 18 to 24, 33.7% from 25 to 44, 23.4% from 45 to 64, and 9.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 112.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 112.3 males. The median income for a household in the township was $66,250, and the median income for a family was $74,902. Males had a median income of $47,489 versus $35,896 for females. The per capita income for the township was $26,186. About 2.9% of families and 4.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.9% of those under age 18 and 3.6% of those age 65 or over. Government Lower Providence Township is a municipality that is governed as a Township of the Second Class with a Board of Supervisors consisting of five elected residents. The Board of Supervisors is responsible for the appointment of the Township Manager, who executes the policies of the Board of Supervisors. The Board of Supervisors also appoints all advisory and regulatory boards. The current township manager is Joseph C. Dunbar. The members of the Board of Supervisors are Craig M. Dininny, Chairman (Term expires 2009); Piero A. Sassu, Vice-Chairman (Term expires 2009); Marie Altieri (Term expires 2011); Richard T. Brown (Term expires 2007); and Chris DiPaolo (Term expires 2011). Education Lower Providence Township is served by the Methacton School District. The Woodland Elementary, Eagleville Elementary, Audubon Elementary, Arrowhead Elementary and Arcola Middle School are located in the township. Notable residents * John James Audubon * Timmothy Quinn References External links * Lower Providence Township Category:Townships in Montgomery County, Pennsylvania